Forever: Deep Down
by jazzysbear435
Summary: All Isabella ever knew about vampires was a lie. Peter and Bella have to complete a mission in order to save the life of Jasper. The two of them battle with the dark side. Bella is forced to join them as a sacrifice for the sake of her soul mate. But, when they come together in the depths of Hell, what will it take to remain by each other's side? Continuing of "Forever." Slight OOC


_**Forever: Deep Down**_

_**A/N: Okay, I know that **"Forever" **was supposed to be a one-shot, but hey! I'm a very confusing person. My world is filled with wacko-wack inspiration, no matter how crazy I make it(and trust me, I like to make it unrealistic and weird.)Like Stephenie Meyer, I dreamed about my story. See? Strange inspiration. Let's think of **"Forever" **as a long prologue... sorta...Okay, maybe not. How 'bout the first chapter? I'm too lazy to change anything to make it into a regular fanfic, so I will just make this a "sequel" or whateves. 'Kay? 'Kay. Soooo...without further ado, I present to you: "Forever: Deep Down." Enjoy, my jazzyers!**_

_**Previously:**_**Just as I was about to follow Emmett, a gust of wind picked up. I heard Bella's voice in my head.**

'**_I will always be here, Jasper. Whenever you need me, just call for me. I won't hesitate to come to you. I love you.' _**

'**_You'll be here?'_**

'_**Yes. I promise.'**_

'_**Forever?'**_

'_**Forever.' **_

**The wind died down as did her voice. I smiled at the thought of her being with me forever. **

**Slowly, I walked through the woods after Emmett. _'I love you, too, Bella. Forever.'_ With that, I took off running...**

**Chapter "One": Maybe Not**

**JPOV:**

This couldn't be happening to me. Alice, the woman who had saved me from Maria's evil clutches, betrayed me. Why me? Why?! The only one who could answer that is the one who I needed most; Isabella.

She never did come back. She never "contacted" me after a year. I have tried calling for her multiple times, 79 times, to be exact. Over a span of 50 years, she never once answered any of my 79 attempts to hear her beautiful voice again. Nothing could ever help me more than hearing her.

Faster than I have ever run in my _existence_, I took off in the direction of the one place that I knew I could be alone with no mind-fuckers or seers; my waterfall. Growls erupted from my chest as I ran, hearing the voices that I most certainly did not want to hear in my head.

"_Jasper, it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Alice yelled. _

_I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward rushed to get his boxers on, but I stopped him with a warning snarl. He immediately covered himself up with a sheet. For that, I was thankful. I did not feel like seeing anything that had entered the bitch. I turned back to Alice who was still completely naked. Before, I had cherished and worshiped her body. But now, I was disgusted by it. _

"_Is that right? Well, I think I saw much more than I wanted to. Hell, I never wanted to see **any **of this. The worst part is that I have very sensitive hearing, and when I say I heard everything, I mean **everything**, and not just words**. **Don't even start acting like you're innocent. First, you sleep with my brother, and then you lie to my face?! That doesn't work for me! You should have been much smarter than this. Take one last look at me, Alice, because this is the last time that you'll see me. I'm outta here!" I took my ring off and threw it at the glass wall. It smashed through and fell down the 3 stories._

_With my eyes closed, I pulled away the sheet that the bastard was holding. I grabbed a hold of his dick and with a metallic sound, I ripped it clear off of his body. He screamed in agony as I threw it at Alice with enough force to knock her into the shelves of CD's. I dashed out the bedroom door. After washing my hands with bleach, I left the house behind me. I would leave two bitches(**A/N: See what I did there? LOL)** to deal with the explaining to Carlisle and worst, Esme. _

She would probably shred each and everyone of Alice's clothes and then cut all of her hair off.

Carlisle is a peaceful man(belongs with Native Americans, if you ask me) so I don't know if he'd do any physical damage to the two of them. I'd be willing to bet my own dick that Thing 1 and Thing 2 are going to lie to them. Emmett, though, would know better, as would Rosalie. This isn't the first time that Eddie had done something like this.

Ed told Bella that he was a virgin. Ha! That just might have been the biggest lie ever told!

I remember this other human girl in New Hampshire back in 1974. That was the first time that I found out that he got a good fuck for the first time. He practically offered his V-card on a silver platter. Two days later, I found that the girl had ended up missing, presumed dead, no body found. That's when Eddie finally came home. He had red eyes. His story? He slipped! Yeah, Golden Boy fell off the bandwagon. _Right._

Emmett and Rosalie knew the truth. We tried to tell Carlisle and Esme, but _no._ Carlisle tried reasoning with us. Turns out that Ed "admitted" that she was his singer. And he didn't tell him that it was the "missing" girl. He could spout that shit to Mr. Peacemaker, but I was an empath and I knew the truth; the _real_ truth.

Esme was on the edge of believing, but of course, was also in denial. This time, I know that when Emmett and Rosalie tell her the facts, she will finally come through and realize that Mr. and Ms. _Perfect _aren't as innocent and perfect as she had previously thought. They will be ruined once and for all.

A grin spread across my face as I thought about that. Esme would tell Carlisle who would deny it at first. But he wouldn't be able to go against his mate and wife's wishes. I'm hoping that she will order them to leave the house and to never return.

Finally, I burst through the trees and into the opening. My beautiful waterfall stood just as I left it, not a single mineral out of place. It was my own personal valley. Lovely flowers lay all around me. Tulips, daises, sunflowers, dandelions, and my favorite, roses covered every inch of the ground. I love to come here whenever I need time to myself. At least nobody knows about this place.

I walked over to the waterfall. At human speed, I stepped through the water, not caring about getting drenched. Inside was a spacious cave. I had made a small platform in the rock with my hands for me to sit on. With a heavy sigh, I sat down on that elevated surface. I put my head in my hands as I sit there and dry sob.

"Bella! Please answer me! I need you so much right now... d-don't leave me all alone like this!" I cried. Unsheddable venom tears welled up in my eyes. No matter how loud I yelled, I didn't hear an answer. The animals and insects were quiet. There wasn't any wind at all. My dead ice-cold heart started to constrict.

"Please! I can't do this!" It got to the point where I ended up on my knees on the ground as I continued to cry as much as a vampire can cry.

Everything felt wrong. It was like I _knew _that she wasn't ever going to answer, even though I didn't quite understand it. I ached so badly to hear that sweet melody that kept me going through that first year.

After that year, I _felt _it. I _felt _that she was no longer there in my heart. I knew because I got this strange feeling in my heart, like a sort of pain that made my heart start throbbing, figuratively speaking, of course.

"ISABELLA!"

**BPOV**

I was running to his house when I hear Jasper's voice in my head.

"_Bella! Please answer me! I need you so much right now... d-don't leave me all alone like this!" _

I felt so bad for not answering all this time, but I had no choice. If I didn't stop answering, he would be put in more danger than he is in now.

_I watched as Jasper ran into the forest. I smiled to myself. There is no one that I'd rather look over than him. He has such a kind heart. _

_Suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth. I screamed as I struggled against the grip. I heard the sound of laughter coming from behind me._

"_Isabella, calm down! It's just me! I'm sorry for scaring you," he said as he dropped his hand. I swiveled around to look at the man._

_In front of me was a tall man who looked a lot like Jasper. He had lighter blond hair that was also a bit longer. He was probably only an inch shorter than Jasper, too. Beside him was a petite girl who looked to be a few inches taller than me. She had long blonde hair that came a bit above her belly button. _

"_Hey, sweet cheeks. The name's Peter. This here is Charlotte," he told me. "Boy, Char, isn't she a looker?" he asked the girl who I now know as Charlotte. She rolled her eyes but smiled and winked at me._

"_If I could see you naked, I'd die happy!" he said. Okay then. That's... weird. But I kinda like this guy. With Edward, I always kept to myself, afraid that if I shown my true self, he'd think that I was too immature for him. Pft. I was way too stupid to understand anything. I'm gonna have some fun! _

"_And if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing," I quickly retorted._

"_Oh, burn baby!" Charlotte's voice was somewhat tinkly like Alice's had been._

_She walked over to me and leaned over to my ear. "You see, the problem is that God gives men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time," she whispered._

_I couldn't help but laugh at that one. _

_As I looked into Peter's eyes, I noticed that they were red._

"_Wait, I thought that vampires don't have blood."_

"_Yeah, but venom is like blood. Lose too much and you become all loopy in the head. This guy has lost **way **too much venom," she added. I nodded my head as another question popped into my brain._

"_What are vampires doing here?" I asked, motioning around us. We were in a large field filled with vital life. Insects, animals, plants, ect, ect._

"_We're not exactly what you'd call **normal **vampires. I will explain that later, in a few years, when I know that you're ready. For the time being, we're stealing you back to Earth. We have a mission that needs to be fulfilled before our time runs out," Peter explained. _

"_Okay. How much time do we have?"_

"_We have exactly... fifty-five years, four months, nineteen days, six hours, forty-eight minutes, and twenty-three... twenty-two... twenty-one... twenty... Damn it! We should have gotten her sooner!" he yelled to Charlotte. She just shrugged as she watched my reaction._

"_Why can't you tell me now?"_

"_Because, baby, that's not important right now. Trust me. As soon as we get back to Earth, you need to run to our house in Montana. Just follow our scents. Then, we will tell you everything about the mission, just not about what all of us are. 'Kay, Sweetheart?"_

_Charlotte reminded me of a mother. She seemed so caring and calming. Just like Jasper. My heart started beating wildly at the thought of his name._

Right now, I was running to Peter's place. Since my death, I had a lot of vampire qualities such as speed, strength, and senses. My brown eyes remain as did my human appearance. The only thing that changed is my hair. It grew darker and longer, now reaching the bottom of my back. It was sure a huge pain to keep out of my face since it was so long.

Thankfully, I did smell Charlotte and Peter's scents to follow. Everything was so confusing. Getting out of Forks before anyone could recognize me was difficult enough without the whole running all the way to Montana task to do.

Finally, after running for 6 hours, I came to a halt in front of a house. It was biggish, though the Cullen's house was bigger. Long logs made up the walls and beautiful stones made up a pathway leading to the wooden door. It was a nice place. From the style, I could tell that they were both into the whole country thing. I walked up the path, the coldness of the stone not bothering me, despite my bare feet. My long white dress flowed with the wind as I made my way to the door. I reached my hand to knock but was stopped in my tracks when the door swung open.

Charlotte greeted me with a warming smile.

"Hello, Isabella. We were expectin' you," she greeted.

"Noooooo," I snorted. **(Note: Sarcasm. :-D )**

She rolled her eyes then took my hand and lead me into the warm house. I gaped in awe as I took in the wonderful sight.

The carpet was a light creamy color. The walls were painted a very light turquoise. A long sofa was against the back wall, in front of a very large window. A coffee table was placed in front of it.

"Ya like it?"

"No."

"Love it?"

"Hell to the yes! It's gorgeous! You have the designing skills of Esme. I swear you two are twins," I complimented her.

She smiled and lead me into the kitchen where Peter stood near the stove. From the smell of it, he was cooking food.

"You didn't have to do that, Peter. I could've made something for myself."

"Don't be silly, Sug. You are a guest and I treat my guests with respect. Unlike some folks, I don't go around, drinkin' everyone that comes my way," he replied angrily. I flinched at his tone. I felt Charlotte's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby. He's just a little pissed off," she assured me. I nodded my head but was still confused.

"How do you know about that," I asked Peter. He turned off the stove and looked at me in the eyes. They showed fury, love, and sorrow.

"I have been watchin' over you for a while now, and Darlin', I have grown attached. I love you. I consider you my lil' sister. Baby, when Jasper informed me about what happened to ya, I broke. At the time, I was... occupied with another mission. If only I had been payin' attention to my knower, I might have been able to do somethin'," Peter explained in such a heart broken voice. "And I am so thankful that I found your ass here. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there for me to watch over."

In a matter of a few seconds, he had his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. I hugged him back with just as much force. A few tears escaped my eyes. I didn't even know him and yet, I thought of him as a brother; as if I had known him before. _Strange._

"I love you, too! I feel like I've known you all my life!" He pulled back to look me.

"It's 'cause ya have, Sug. Ya have," he whispered.

Right now, I didn't feel like asking what he meant. I lay my head on his chest as he keeps his arms constricted around my frame.

"Awwwwww! You two are _so_ adorable!" Charlotte cheered. I turn half way around to give her an odd look. Her smile disappears when she sees it.

"What? This is a 'give-me-a-fuckin'-camera-so-that-I-can-take-a-fuckin'-picture-that's-actually-worth-my-fuckin'-precious-time-yo!' moment! So fuckin' cute!"

I could feel Peter's body rumbling against me. I look back at his face and see that he is also looking down at me with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Way to ruin a moment, _Petey_. God!" I teased. His smile was replaced with a frown.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause that is a stupid ass name that I do not want to be called by," he said.

"So what? A stupid ass name for a stupid ass face."

"Shut up!"

"Petey, Petey, Petey!"

"Isabella! I don't like that name!"

"Too bad. Suck it up and kiss my ass!"

His face turned serious except for a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'd be willin' to do that," He told me. My eyes immediately widened. I looked at Charlotte who had been watching our entire conversation.

"You don't care?" I ask her in an exasperated voice. She just shrugged and looked at Peter as she replied.

"We have a very open relationship. I could certainly use a second partner. What do you think, Peter, babe?"

"I think that is a splendid idea, honey. What do ya say, Isabella?" he asked me with a huge grin. I could tell by his voice that he wasn't joking. I alternated glances between the two of these strange vampires.

"What the fuck? Oh, God no!" I shivered as I thought about that. That would be _so embarrassing._

"Okay, okay. Enough embarrassin' the poor thing," Peter said to no one in particular. I let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully, this conversation it over... for good!

Peter went back to the food. Charlotte pulled me over to a seat at a lovely dining table.

I ate all of the food that was on my plate. He had made me an omelet and it was actually good. **(A/N: Yes, in this story, Bella can eat-even though she's "dead"- because she is not a vampire... at least... not **_**yet...**_** mwahahahaaa!)**

Peter and Charlotte sat down in front of me.

"Um, Peter. You said you talked to Jasper? When?" I asked.

"Well, it is a long story. In a nutshell, I trained and fought along with Jasper when we were in the Southern Vampire Wars. To this day, we are what true brothers should be; two guys who wanna have a good fuckin' time yet wanna rip each others' fuckin' heads off. Good times, good fuckin' times," he told me with a chuckle and a sigh.

So far, knowing Peter, I can tell that life will be more... _colorful._

He got up from the wooden chair that he was sitting on and grabbed Charlotte by the waist. "Come on, Darlin', we have to do some catchin' up," he whispered in her ear in a husky voice. She agreed and went to follow him into their bedroom. She stopped right before she entered through the door and looked back at me.

"You sure you don't wanna join us? It'll be fun," she offered. I tried my best to keep a fake smile.

"Trust me. I'm absolutely positive."

"Okie dokie, suit yourself." With that, she dashed into the room and closed the door behind her. With my fucking vampire hearing, I could hear growls, moans, giggles, and all that other I_ wonderful _shit.

Yep. This is going to be more colorful. _Yeeeaahhhhh... _maybe not.

**Don't you just love Peter and Charlotte? I do! Okay, so here's the deal; I have all of the chapters written and finished, but I won't be posting them one after the other. I'll give at least three days in between each chapter, maybe quicker, depending on how many of you guys review. The only way I will post any chapter of this fanfic before three days is if I get at least ten reviews on the first day that I post it. But you people can review as much as you want... I don't mind. ;-D So... REVIEW!**

**Farewell, my jazzyers!**


End file.
